


A Very Tyzula Christmas

by huhyouexist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoes, Shopping, Wrapping Presents, au's, azula loves ty lee immensly, christmas cooking, cutting out snowflakes, iceskating, ish, movies - Freeform, not really - Freeform, shes just a big lesbian in love, ty lee is a doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: A collection of Christmas one shots of my favorite pair of lovestruck idiots :)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for my friend Regan. You said you wanted a Christmas fic, so heres seven of them.

Ty Lee scurried around her fellow employees, trying to get her pre-opening checks done before their store released to the public.

The first day of the Christmas season was always the worse, full of parents trying to get the things off the shelves before anyone else. It didn’t help that black friday was just a few days ago, so everyone was ready to pounce on their new stock. 

Taking a deep breath, Ty Lee reaches her station at one of the shelves. Looking up, she see’s where she’s supposed to set the boxes on the very top shelf, and grimaces at how far they are from her spot on the ground floor.

_ ‘Suck it up, you're getting paid for this.’ _

Doing just that, she sucks in one last calming breathe before grabbing the first box, beginning to head up the ladder.

“Hey Ty! Need help?” A voice calls , and Ty Lee looks down to see Suki standing hreir, hands on her hips, staring up at her expectantly.

“Sure! Just hand me the next box, ‘kay?” 

“Sounds good!” Suki confirms, and Ty Lee heads down the ladder, grabbing the box from the girl and heading back up.

“Babe! We’re opening and need your help with these lights!” Sokka calls, and Ty Lee glances over in the direction of the boy.

She hears Suki groan, but relent with, “Be right there!” Then, to Ty Lee, “Sorry Ty, I gotta go.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Ty Lee smiles, already on her way to grab the next box. “Go, I got this.”

“You’re the best, Ty.”

“I know.” She prides.

Her pattern continues, lugging boxes up and down the wobbly ladder, ignoring how the doors seemed to have opened and started to let people in. A few run over to the shelf she was at, grabbing something and leaving. Others asked for her to grab something while she was on the ladder, which she did with her ever present smile, but was getting tired of dealing with these boxes.

Oh well. A small price to pay for stocking instead of being a cashier.

On her last box, She gets it to the top, placing it down with a relieved sigh. Finally.

That is, until something knocks into her ladder, making it wobble dangerously with her at the very top. Ty Lee has enough time to look down to see two guys wrestling around, not paying attention to where they were before one slams into the side of the ladder, sending Ty Lee flying towards the ground with a shriek.

Ty lee shuts her eyes tight, bracing for the impact of the hard floor, but grunts when she makes no such collision. Instead, she feels two arms wrapped around the underside of her back and knees, holding her steady. 

The air around her is suddenly filled with the warming scent of cinnamon.

“Are you okay?”

Ty Lee’s eyes open wide, and her cheeks burn at the sight in front of her. Striking hazel eyes stare back at her. They only hold the slightest bit of concern, but the rest seems to be some sort of irritation. They were so colorful, all sorts of shades of yellows and oranges swimming around freely, seeming to create a glowing sunset from within.

“Y-Yeah.” She stammers as the girl sets her upright.

“Good. I’d rather not have to deal with any injuries too.”

Okay, rude.

Ty Lee doesn’t say anything, staring at the girl in shock as she moves away, hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket. She meets up with a boy a few inches taller than her, who has a very distinct scar adorning the left side of his face.. They look very similar, and Ty Lee wonders if their siblings.

Fixing the ladder quickly so that no one trips over it, she goes to look back at where the girl once was, but finds her gone. Stepping a few feet forward, she scans the store but finds no sign of the girl.

“Looking for someone?”

Ty Lee yelps, jumping as she turns around, seeing the same girl from before now standing behind her, arms crossed with a knowing smirk on her face. “Well?”

“Geez! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”   
  


“I doubt that.” She comments. 

Ty Lee, despite her state of shock, giggles. When she gets no reaction but a frown from the girl, she quickly composes herself. “I- uh...Is there anything I can help you with?”

The girl sighs, running a hand through her wavy black hair. Some of it was up in a ponytail, but most spilled down her back easily. “No. I’m only here because my idiot of a brother decided to get a head start on his shopping.”

Ty Lee tilts her head, momentarily forgetting how gorgeous this girl was. “Do you not like Christmas?”

The girl shrugs. “It’s never been particularly special to me.”   
  


Ty Lee can’t help but giggle at the girl’s formalities, earning herself another frown. “You talk funny.” She explains with a laugh. “You talk like you're from the 18th century.”

“I don’t see anything funny about that.”

Ty Lee lets out one more laugh before pulling herself together. “Alright, so does your brother need help?”

The girl hums, looking around the store. “No.” She says calmly.

Ty Lee’s confused. “Then why are you talking to me?”

“For the same reason that you’re blushing ear to ear right now.” She points out, and Ty Lee’s eyes widen, a hand reaching up her face to indeed find it’s burning. The girl laughs this time, “Now  _ that _ is funny.”

Ty Lee glaringly pouts at the girl, but holds her ground. “You’re mean.”

“And you’re cute when you blush.”

That very blush darkens to a deep maroon.

“If you’re gonna flirt with me, shouldn’t I at least know your name?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” The girls replied with a grin. “Don’t you love a good mystery?”

“Yeah, when it’s not someone I really want to know the name of.”

She chuckles. “Well, because of that attitude of yours, you’re going to have to earn it. How about tomorrow, say...3 PM?”

Shocked, and absolutely flabbergasted was an understatement. “Did you just ask me out?”

The girl reaches down to the floor, and picks up the santa hat Ty Lee had completely forgotten she had been wearing previous to her fall. Dusting it off, she hands it back to Ty Lee with a smirk, the white poofy ball at the end down towards the ground.

“Depends on your answer.” She says.

Ty Lee takes it, and the girl promptly begins to walk away. It takes a moment for the brunette to fully process what the hell is happening before she’s shouting, “Wait! How do I contact you?”

The girl looks over her shoulder with a smirk, and points to the hat. “I’m sure Santa can help with that.”

The girl disappears out of the store, and Ty Lee looks down into the inside of her hat. There, she sees a neatly folded piece of paper in the center. Ty Lee takes it, putting the hat on after and unfolding the piece of parchment to read.

There, written in elegant cursive, was a phone number, and the single letter,  _ ‘A’ _ .

Ty Lee releases the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, looking back up towards the door with wide eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Oh...I’m in trouble.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Azula is stopped in her house by Ty Lee because she wants to take part in this utterly ridiculous tradition, she doesn’t think too much of it.

Ty Lee has always been a tad too festive when it came to the Christmas season, but Azula indulged her anyway. Mostly because of the look she was giving Azula as they stood under the infernal plant.

“It’s tradition, Zula.” Ty Lee pouts as Azula gives the mistletoe a frown.

“You put it here.”

Ty Lee crosses her arms indignantly. “I did not!”

Azula raises an unamused eyebrow, and Ty Lee huffs, looking away. “Fine...but my point still stands.”

“I am well aware.” Azula sighs. She gives the plant one last glare before giving in.

She’s never been one for the whole festivities around Christmas. People always went overboard and ruined it even if it wasn’t any good in the first place.

But this. This tradition wasn’t too bad. If it let Azula kiss Ty Lee like this, then Azula supposes there was at least one good thing about the Christmas season.

When Azula pulls away, Ty Lee is beaming back at her, making Azula smile.

Not bad at all.

-

The second time is when Azula began to feel the slightest bit irked.

She swears that this plant was able to teleport, but upon checking the other room, she found that Ty Lee had indeed placed another mistletoe up, this time in the sitting room doorway instead of the kitchen.

Azula sighs, and almost wants to reach up and take it down. In fact, she begins to lift her hand when someone grabs it firmly, holding it where it was. Azula looks down to see Ty Lee staring her, eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.

“What were you about to do?”

Azula feels absolutely zero guilt as she responds with, “We do not need two mistletoes in the house, Ty Lee.”

“Who says?!” Ty Lee argues, removing her hand so that she can rest both on her hips.

“I do.” Azula says, continuing to move her hand but Ty Lee launches herself at Azula in retaliation. Azula yelps at the unnatural weight of Ty Lee latching onto the front of her chest and wrapping her arms and legs around her torso, making Azula stumble back and eventually fall to the ground, shouting, “Ty-!”

Her back hits the ground with a loud thunk, making the girl groan at the impact. She goes to get Ty Lee off of her, but the girl only squeezes her hold on Azula, almost making her wince.

“Please don’t take it down.” Comes Ty Lee’s quiet plea.

Azula’s eyes widen as her body tenses. Why was Ty Lee being so adamant about this? Does she really like this tradition this much?

“It’s not like I’m taking them both down, Lee.” Azula says quietly. “I just think two is a tad excessive.”

Azula finds the strength to pull them both upwards into a sitting position. Carefully, she shifts her legs to cross comfortably around Ty Lee’s form.

“I know, but please? For me?”

Azula sighs, taking a moment to think it over as she wraps her arms around Ty Lee to better secure the girl wrapped around her like a koala. While she doesn’t see the point of having more than one, she can’t ignore the fact that Ty Lee was being so defensive about this. Really, she didn’t get it, but she’d be cruel to deny her.

Azula wasn’t trying to be cruel anymore.

With a reluctant exhale, she says, “Fine, but no more, got it?”

Ty Lee squeals, pulling back to kiss Azula deeply, thankfully. Azula takes a minute to respond, and before she could Ty Lee pulls away, standing up to bounce out of the room shouting, “Thanks Zula!”

Azula watches, bewildered by what just happened, but can’t shake the ghost of Ty Lee’s lips off of her. Reaching a hand up, two fingers graze over her lips, and she can taste the faintest hint of hot chocolate on them.

Huh. Maybe Christmas isn’t as bad as she thought.

-

The third time, Azula was agitated.

It had been a long day at the company. Zuko had run her ragged with company offers and business deals, so she really wasn’t in the mood for any of Ty Lee’s usual pep. She just wanted to lay down and sleep off the remaining frustration.

“I’m home.” Azula calls, slipping off her shoes and leaving her purse by the door, dropping her keys at the foyer table and heading into the house.

“In here!”

Azula follows Ty Lee’s voice into the sitting room where Ty Lee sat drinking tea while a Christmas movie played on the television. The room was lit up only by the glow of the Christmas tree lights in the corner of the room near the window.

Azula leans down to place a delicate kiss on Ty Lee’s cheek, the brunette humming as she mumbles, “Hey princess.”

“Hello, darling.” Azula smiles before letting out a sigh. “I’m turning in early tonight.”

“Long day?” Ty Lee asks.

“You have no idea.” Azula grumbles distantly. “Anyway, enjoy your movie.”

At that moment, Ty Lee chooses to yawn. “Actually I think I’ll join you. This movie is getting a little boring.”

Azula grins, watching Ty lee turn off the TV with a click of the remote. “Fine by me.”

Ty Lee stands, taking Azula’s hand as they make their way to their room. They get to the doorway when Azula notices a splash of green and red above her. Azula freezes in the doorway, also causing Ty Lee’s steps to come to a halt as she looks up, seeing yet another mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

“Seriously?” She groans.

Ty Lee bats her eyelashes innocently. “What are you talking about?”

Azula points an accusing finger towards the plant. “I thought we  _ agreed _ , no more.”

“No,  _ you  _ agreed. I never said I would.”

Azula’s eye twitches, her irritated grin baring teeth. “You little shit. You think you’re clever don’t you?”

Ty Lee says nothing at first, merely wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck and giving her a knowing smirk. “Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?”

Azula’s anger is all but forgotten now as her eyes become hooded with lust. “I’m gonna make that clever little brain turn to mush is what I’m gonna do.” She husks.

Without warning, she captures Ty Lee’s lips in a searing kiss, moving her backwards until her back hits the doorway. Almost instantly, Ty Lee jumps, wrapping her legs around Azula’s waist as Azula’s hands move to support her.

When they break away, Azula begins to move them to the bed.

-

The fourth time, Azula doesn’t even fight it.

She was switching over the laundry, beginning to head out when Ty Lee appearered in the doorway, smirking at her expectantly.

It took Azula a moment to figure out what was going on, but when she did, she had never heaved a longer sigh. Looking up, she indeed finds another fucking mistletoe handing from the laundry room doorway.

“You don’t quit, do you?”

“Nope.” Ty Lee answers, and Azula merely chuckles. It was clear Ty Lee wasn’t going to give this up, and Azula was beginning to enjoy this specific holiday tradition. 

Walking the few paces over to the brunette, she wraps an arm around Ty Lee with ease, pulling her flush against her body. Raising a hand To Ty Lee’s cheek, she relishes in the way it had turned a dark red in surprise. “Well, it would be rude to keep you waiting, wouldn’t it?”

Ty Lee snaps out of her love struck daze, mumbling, “It most certainly would.” before Azula captures her lips once again.

-

The fifth and final time it happens, Azula is the one to initiate it.

It was Christmas morning, and Azula had woken up earlier than the beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully next to her. Strange, because usually Ty Lee is jumping on Azula to wake up at this point.

Azula doesn’t dare question it though, she merely reaches a hand up to draw a delicate line down the exposed skiing of Ty Lee’s arms, which was exposed over the blanket as to keep it securely around her body.

At first, Ty Lee shifts, mumbling something incoherent and making Azula freeze in her ministrations immediately. When she settles back into her sleep, Azula resumes.

There was beauty in the way Ty Lee’s hair became a tangled mess during her slumber, so different from its usually perfect braid that held it up during the day. It was vulnerable, and a sign to Azula that Ty Lee was comfortable with Azula. Azula knew this of course, but it nevertheless served as a nice reminder as the days went on.

Deciding it would be best to wake Ty Lee now rather than get scolded later, Azula whispers, “Lee, it’s time to wake up.” 

She receives a grunt, and an arm burying herself further into the covers as response.

Azula chuckles, and as a plan B, begins to place soft kisses all over Ty Lee’s face. First starting with her jaw line, then working through her exposed cheek, forehead, nose, and finally, lips.

“Okay, okay!” Ty Lee laughs as she breaks away from the final kiss to her lips. “I’m up.” 

“Good.” Azula grins, and when Ty Lee is awake enough, she notices Azula is holding something above both of their heads. Azula watches with great amusement as those big grey orbs follow her arm’s path upwards until she finds the mistletoe Azula had been holding up.

Ty Lee grins. “Have I finally gotten through to you?” She teases.

Azula smirks, leaning in so that her lips just barely graze over Ty Lee’s. “Merry Christmas, darling.” she murmurs before capturing her lips once more.

Ty Lee immediately melts into it, Azula’s arms lowering as she throws the plant aside and away from the bed, making better use of her hands as they grip Ty Lee’s hips, bunching the covers that declined Azula the privilege of seeing her skin. Ty Lee responds eagerly, wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck like she always does, letting Azula lift herself up to have a better angle.

She smiles into the kiss, breaking away just enough to mumble, “Merry Christmas indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This is terrible.” Azula remarks, watching the downright awful and cheesy display of affection on screen. It was another one of those Hallmark movies that they chugged out every year in preparation for the holiday season.

“It’s not that bad, Zula.” Ty Lee replies.

It was Christmas Eve, and Ty Lee, like most people obsessed with this holiday, took it upon herself to force Azula into binge watching several of these movies with her because she couldn’t get around to all of them this year. Azula originally said no, content to stay in bed and read her book, but after Ty Lee gave her a more... _ persuasive _ presentation, Azula couldn’t say no if she tried.

Thus leaving her here, frowning at the TV in displeasure.

Azula merely grunts, taking a sip from her hot chocolate and savoring the sweet taste of the hot beverage. They continue to watch the movie, Azula doing her best not to puke at every disgustingly cute scene of the movie, which was far too many for Azula’s taste. Ty Lee seemed to be enjoying it though, so she suffered through it for Ty Lee’s sake.

The end credits roll, and Azula lets out a sigh of relief. “Finally.” She mutters, and lightly shakes Ty Lee. “Lee, it’s over.”

Ty Lee, who was leaning against Azula fully, head on her shoulder comfortably, made no conscious motion. Curious, Azula craned her neck to see that Ty Lee was asleep, as she had suspected.

Azula smiles. Good.

This was an ulterior motive behind Azula’s agreement to watch these movies. She’d figure if they stayed up late enough, Ty Lee would eventually fall asleep after one too many cups of hot chocolate. 

She guessed right, it would seem.

Carefully extracting herself from their warm embrace, Azula stands, making sure Ty Lee was fully knocked out and wouldn’t be waking any time soon. Ty Lee has always been a heavy sleeper, and after having stayed up so late, it could be safely assumed that Azula would be able to do what she needed and not cause Ty Lee and disruption.

Heading over to the closet which no one ever used, Azula opens it and pulls out a large box. Pulling the blanket off from on top, Azula opens the box up to reveal several neatly wrapped presents, all in various sizes, ready to be put under the tree.

It takes Azula all but 15 minutes to situate them all under the tree, finding the best spot for the biggest and the smallest presents so that they don’t protrude too much from the tree itself, making the scene look weird. When Azula is done, she steps back, dusting her hands off and admiring her handiwork.

Deeming her job done, she pushes the box back into the closet, leaving it there to be dealt with tomorrow, and folding the blanket back up, placing it on the top rack with all the others. Closing the closet quietly, she looks back to find Ty Lee sleeping in the same position as before, little to no change in her position or expression. 

Nodding to herself, Azula turns off the TV, the only light in the room being that of the tree’s whitish-yellow lights. She grabs the mug, as well as the bowl that had contained a full bag’s worth of popcorn in it and carries the dishes to the kitchen. Once there, she swiftly cleans them, leaving them to dry in the sink overnight so that she can easily store them away in the morning.

Once the minor chores are done, she heads back into the living room, taking her position next to Ty Lee once more, grabbing the blanket and draping it over the two of them more securely. Azula carefully moves her legs so that they can lay horizontal on the couch, allowing her to lay down with a pillow supporting her head and neck.

As if by instinct, Ty Lee immediately leans down, still completely asleep as she let’s her body fall onto Azula's arm wrapping around Azula’s torso comfortably, and the side of her head moving to rest on Azula’s chest.

Azula doesn’t fight the movement, welcoming it with open arms that hold Ty Lee to her delicately.

She sighs, finally allowing her eyes to close as well.

She’s never been the biggest fan of Christmas, but Ty Lee makes it better. She makes it exciting, and something she can actually enjoy with her brother and Mia, who were sleeping in his room privately.

Back when it was just her, Zuko and Ozai, they never celebrated Christmas. Ozai never even acknowledged the decorations they passed by in the car. He didn’t care at all, therefore neither were Azula and Zuko. Zuko resented it. He had always enjoyed the holiday, but Azula followed her father, not really finding a good reason to enjoy the season. It was far too cheerful for her taste, too many people taking part in cheesy activities like proposing in front of a giant tree or kissing under the mistletoe.

Azula never found a love for it, but maybe that’s because she had never had someone to enjoy it with.

Now that she was with Ty Lee, who had an avid love for Christmas, she was forced to take part in these activities. Only, Azula found she didn’t mind it all. Catching Ty Lee when she fell off the ladder trying to decorate the stairs, helping her put ornaments on the tree with Zuko and Mai, drinking hot chocolate while dipping candy canes into it for an extra tang of flavor. Azula loved it all, because Ty Lee was there to do it with her.

Azula especially enjoyed finding herself under a mistletoe with Ty Lee. Any excuse to kiss the brunette deserved an approving checkmark in Azula’s book.

Still, this was probably her favorite of them all. It wasn’t new, or really special, but Azula took great joy in being able to hold Ty Lee here, in this moment, under the dim fluorescent lights of the Christmas tree.

Azula allowed a warm smile to grace her lips, and she opened her eyes just enough to know where to place a loving kiss on the top of Ty Lee’s head, whispering, “I love you, Lee. Merry Christmas.” before laying herself back down and allowing her vision to void into darkness, sleep consuming her instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ty Lee if we make any more of these we’re not going to have anything to store them in.” Azula warns, watching Ty Lee begin to pull out a fresh bowl to start a new batch of sugar cookies.

“Then Zuko can go get more tubs!” Ty Lee replies, beginning to scoop cups of flour out of the bag.

Azula sighs, and checks the time on the batch in the oven. There was around six minutes or so left on the timer. She eyes the other two pans that were full of already baked cookies as well. “What are we even doing making all of these?” 

“It’s Christmas Azula!” Ty Lee squeals as if it explains everything. Azula narrows her eyes. It doesn’t.

“Your point?”

Ty Lee huffs, stopping just before she cracks the egg to go into the batter, setting it down and making her way over to Azula. “My point,” Ty Lee says, jabbing a finger into Azula’s stomach. “Is that it’s Christmas so we need to make Christmas cookies.”

“And I agreed to that.” Azula states. “I did not agree however, to making far more than we will ever have the stomach to eat.”

“You’re no fun!” Ty Lee remarks, skipping back over to her station in front of the batter and cracking that egg. “If we don’t finish them, then I’ll take the extra back to my family. Sound good?”

Azula’s bottom lips quirks out, impressed at Ty Lee’s ability to think of a solution. She begins to walk over to Ty Lee. “Fine, but don’t crack the egg like that or you’ll get shells in the batter.”

Ty Lee giggles, holding the half cracked egg out to Azula. “Then please, show me how to crack an egg,  _ oh  _ great and masterful chef.” She teases playfully.

Azula swipes her hand across the flour ridden table with a smirk, and flicks her powdered hands at Ty Lee’s face, covering it with a light dusting of flour. Ty lee sneezes at the feeling, quickly turning herself away from the batter as Azula laughs gleefully. “Not fair!” She pouts.

“All’s fair in love and cooking, darling.” Azula cooes, finally cracking the egg without spilling any egg shells into the batter. 

Ty Lee scoffs, and before Azula can do anything to stop her, she dips her hand into the big bag of flour, pulling out a handful and blowing it into Azula’s face and hair.

Azula gapes, feeling the powdery substance stick to her skin, making it itch slightly as she turns to glare at Ty Lee. “Oh is that how this is gonna be?” She challenges.

Ty Lee is backing away slowly , but giggling all the same. Her poorly concealed laughter is all Azula needs to grab her own handful and throw it at Ty Lee. She squeals, beginning to run around the counter but Azula meets her on the other end, wrapping her in a tight hold around the waist and lifting her off the ground, spinning her endlessly as Ty Lee yelps and begs her to stop.

“Azula!” She shouts between laughs, and Azula decides that this was enough of a punishment, letting her down slowly. Ty Lee’s laughter begins to die down, nothing but short giggle now as Azula stares at her, admiring just how beautiful she is.

Even covered in flour, Ty Lee radiated warmth, and beamed love directly into Azula’s soul. She was so beautiful, Azula couldn’t imagine not being in love with Ty Lee anymore. She’d been there through thick and thin, and their relationship only grew every day, stronger and stronger as they moved past their past actions and regrets.

Ty Lee finally notices her staring, and giggles. “Like something you see?”

Azula smirks, forgetting her thoughts in favor of living this moment. “Yes, yes I do.” She replies, pulling Ty Lee flush against her body.

Ty Lee gasps at the action, but makes no sign of discomfort or willingness to extract herself. Azula merely raises a flour covered hand up to fix a strand of Ty Lee’s disheveled hair.

“You’re beautiful.” She murmurs thoughtlessly.

Ty Lee smiles. “I know.” 

Azula grins. “Someone’s cocky.”

She shrugs. “Well, when you say it every day, it tends to have that effect on me.”

Azula chuckles. “I’ll say it everyday, for the rest of our lives if I have to.”

“The rest of our lives?” Ty Lee hums. “That’s a long time.”

“And yet, not long enough.” Azula responds, not waiting any longer and kissing Ty Lee deeply.

Hands tangle themselves in her hair, threading through the pulled back strands of her hair, pulling them slightly and messing up her ponytail even more than already. Azula doesn’t care, because when she feels those hands push her closer so Ty Lee can kiss her more fully, she loses any train of thought.

Cupping Ty Lee’s butt, Azula lifts the girl with ease, those toned acrobatic legs wrapping around her waist tightly as Azula places Ty Lee on a free space on the counter. Removing her hands, Azula grips them around her waist, pulling her closer as she bites Ty Lee’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly to get the desired effect. 

Ty Lee gasps, and it’s music to Azula’s ear as she takes her chance to let her tongue slide into her mouth, making contact with Ty Lee’s own.

The brunette moans softly, getting lost in the ecstasy that was all of Azula until a loud, blaring timer interrupts their moment.

Azula pulls away with glaring eyes, seeing the timer ringing on top of the oven counter. With a sigh, she looks back to Ty Lee with a smile. “Looks like the fun’s gonna have to wait.”

“More.” Ty Lee whines, not willing to let Azula go yet and holding her in place.

Azula chuckles, giving Ty lee one more kiss, sweeter and lighter than the previous intensity of earlier, but enough to leave Ty Lee in a daze. “I’d rather not burn down the house, darling. That’s Zuko’s job.”

Ty Lee hums distantly, and Azula is now able to easily extract herself from Ty Lee’s hold. Moving to the oven, she grabs the cooking mitt and opens it. Deeming the cookies done, she pulls them out and places them on the stove.

As she removes the mitt, Ty Lee, seemingly out of her daze now, strides over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing a cookie with the other. Azula watches as Ty Lee takes a bite out of it, moaning in delight at the taste. “So good.” She sighs once she swallows.

Azula smirks, kissing her cheek lovingly. “Come on, let’s finish this batch.”

“Kay!” Ty Lee chirps as they head back to the unfinished batter. “How many do you think we can make?”

“This is the last one, Ty lee. I mean that.” Azula states firmly.

“Aw come on!”

“Ty Lee, no.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How on Agni did you talk me into this?” Azula asks, eyeing the empty rink in front of the two of them.

“Same here.” Mai blunts.

“Oh come on you guys!” Ty Lee exclaims. “It’ll be fun!”

“I highly doubt that.” Azula reponds, narrowing her eyes as she lifts the pair of skates in her hand. The shoes were tied together at the string, making a tight little bow. 

Ty Lee, who already had her skates on, began to stand, wobbling a bit under the uneasy balance of the think blades connected to the soles of her skates. Azula turned just in time to catch the girl before she completely fell over and sent both of them to the ground.

“Thanks Zula.” Ty Lee laughed nervously.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Azula teases with a smirk.

“Neither have you!” She retorts, sticking her tongue out with both hands on her hips. Reality then catches up with the girl as she wobbles once more, latching onto Azula as a lifeline. 

“I haven't, but I doubt I’ll be this bad.” Azula says, and helps Ty Lee onto a nearby pole to hold herself to. “Now let me get my shoes on.”

Earlier this morning, Ty Lee had approached her with the idea of going ice skating with Mai and Zuko. She wanted to refuse, but Ty Lee made it quite hard when she revealed that she had already reserved a rink and there was no backing out of it now. 

Thus leading them here, Azula strapping on a pair of skates next to Mai while Ty Lee wobbled to the gate into the rink like a penguin. 

“How long do you think it’ll take her to fall?” Mai asks from beside her.

Azula glances up to see Ty Lee had made it to the gate. Her tongue was sticking out in concentration as she warily lifted her foot onto the ice. Azula grins. “10 seconds.”

“I’d at least give her twenty.” Mai responds, and they go back to tying their shoes.

Ten seconds later, their ears are graced with Ty Lee’s piercing scream, and a hard thunk against the ice.

Azula tilts her head to give Mai a knowing smirk. Mai huffs. “Fine, you win. Like always.”

“Of course.” Azula prides with a shrug of her shoulders, finally finishing the last tie and standing up. Huh. Ty Lee made this look so hard.

“How does an elite gymnast like Ty Lee have such poor balance on skates? This isn’t hard at all.” 

“She’s better on her feet I guess.”

Azula hums, looking to see Ty Lee getting back up, arms out in a T pose. Ty Lee’s head turns to face Azula, saying, “Are you coming?”

Azula chuckles, and nods. “Yeah yeah.” She dismisses, finding the best way to shift her weight on the unusually thin skates so that she can walk somewhat normally.

Mai isn’t far behind her when she reaches the gate. Mai had skated a couple times as a child, per her parents wishes to try and find her some kind of hobby, but she didn’t stick with it. However, she still retained the basics, so she wasn’t too worried about faceplanting like the rest of the group was.

Placing a foot onto the ice, Azula maneuvers herself to the side of the gate where she latched onto the wall. Mai easily glided in, Azula watching her slide into the rink with elegance Azula planned to match.

Glide…

Right. Ice was slippery. She couldn’t expect to walk on it and not be a fumbling disaster like Ty Lee was. She glanced at Zuko as Mai passed him by, her expression as bored as ever. He was slowly sliding across the ice, not falling all over the place like Ty Lee, but still tense and paralyzed with fear with what would happen if he stepped out of his neutral position.

Azula cracks a smile at the way he stutters for a moment, arms flying outwards, similar to Ty lee’s as he steadies himself. Deciding to focus on herself, she takes a deep breath and looks towards her feet.

Testing the ice, she swipes one of her feet back and forth, getting a feel for the frictionless surface. Glide, don’t step. Step and you end up looking as stupid as Ty Lee and Zuko.

Mirroring Mai’s motion from when she entire, Azula takes her hands off the wall and pushes a foot forwards, gliding against the ice instead of trying to step on it.

Azula slides across the floor with ease, and using that momentum she pushes the other foot, safely sending her forwards with more speed. She laughs at the feeling, and tries turning. It’s weird, and strange, but after a second her skate begins to turn in a nice curved line, directing her towards her still frozen brother.

“Looks like Azula’s got the hang of it.” Mai calls, and two heads lift to watch her dance across the rink.

She smirks at Ty Lee, who’s watching in awe. She had always been good at everything she’s done up until this point. She shouldn’t have suspected that this would be any different.

Ice skating wasn’t that difficult if one were to think about it. Simply glide one’s feet instead of stepping, and repeat the motion. When it comes time to turn, just angle your body and the rest will follow.

That seemed to be Ty Lee and Zuko’s problem. They were thinking about it too much, and far too little at the same time.

“Azula how are you so good at everything?!” Ty Lee whined.

Azula shrugs, beginning to head over to the girl. “It’s a gift.” She replies, and thinks about how she should stop.

Skidding probably, or maybe scraping. Yeah, if she pulls her blade up like this, then the blade should scrape against the ice and slow her down.

Just as intended, Azula comes to a stop just in front of Ty Lee, the brunette dumbstruck at Azula’s natural talent.

“You can just…do anything, can’t you?” 

“It appears so.” Azula grins, and Ty Lee grabs onto Azula’s arm. Her corresponding hand had been pocketed in her jacket, so Ty Lee easily loops her own around Azula’s for a strong support.

“It’s infuriating.” Ty Lee mumbles. “Teach me.”

Azula laughs, and looks down at Ty Lee’s feet. They were angled inward, a red flag in Azula’s book.

“Okay first of all.” Azula says, kicking Ty Lee’s foot lightly. “Straighten your feet, and when you go to push up, angle them outwards, not in. It will help with your momentum.”

Ty Lee does as she’s told, and once Azula deems satisfactory, she continues. “Now I want you to follow my movements, okay? Here’s the key: Glide, don’t step.”

The brunette’s mouth shapes into an “O’, making Azula chuckle. “Oh I get it!” She beams.

Azula counts down, and at the same time, their feet push off with equal strength, just as Azula instructs. They glide across the ice seamlessly, and Ty Lee squeals in excitement.

“Azula I’m doing it!” She exclaims.

“Yes, it would seem so.” Azula responds. “Now, to turn…”

Azula explains the rest, and once she does, Ty Lee seems to finally understand what the hell she’s doing. Pretty soon, she’s ice skating with as much finesse as Mai and Azula. Mai seems to have given Zuko a few pointers, so he wasn’t looking too bad either.

“You’ve got it bad.” Mai points out, coming to a stop next to Azula after noticing the way Azula was staring at Ty Lee, now practically dancing on the ice more than she was skating.

Azula hums, not dignifying her with an answer. Mai doesn’t need an answer, the way Azula can’t take her eyes off Ty Lee is confirmation enough. “You two are something special. Even I can admit that.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” 

Mai sighs. “I’m not one for the sappy shit, and you know it. So believe me when I say that  _ she _ ,” She says, pointing to the brunette who was smiling like an idiot, flailing her arms out happily. “Is the best Christmas present you’ll ever get.”

Azula smiles, kicking her foot back and forth lazily. Mai was right. Ty Lee was the best thing to ever happen to her, and probably always would be. Ty Lee, her light, her best friend, her  _ girlfriend _ , was all she would ever need.

“I know.” Azula answers, and skates her way over to the girl.

After all, what more could she want if it wasn’t Ty Lee?


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you think Mai will like it?” Ty Lee asks, fiddling with the glossy red wrapping paper, slightly darker than the one designated for Azula’s presents.

“You bought her the maroon trench coat she’s been eyeing everytime we pass it at the mall. I doubt she’ll be mad about it, Ty Lee.” Azula answers, finishing wrapping Zuko’s gift with practiced ease.

“But what if she changed her mind?!” She exclaims, nerves seeping into her voice and expression. “Like, what if she wanted a deeper, more redder one that-”

“Okay first of all,” Azula starts, promptly cutting the blabbering brunette off while scooting over to her, now frowning at the box containing Mai’s gift. “That is  _ not  _ how you use the word redder, and second, she will love it.”

“How can you know that?” Ty Lee pouts.

“Because it’s Mai.” Azula blunts, reaching out to hold Ty lee’s hand with the gentle rub of her thumb. “She’s your best friend, so anything you give her will be great.”

Ty Lee’s pout only furthers, and Azula points her other hand at Ty Lee with an accusatory stare. “You know I’m right.”

That seemed to break the flimsy wall Ty Lee had tried to put up, finally letting out a giggling laugh. Azula smiles, watching Ty Lee double over in her laughter. 

“See?” She calls. “Mai will love it, I’m sure of it.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Ty Lee asks, sitting up straight, still a hint of insecurities hidden in that usually bubbly voice.

“If she doesn’t,” Azula repeats. “Then I will melt her knives into a puddle of liquid metal.”

Ty Lee cracks a smile. “Even the ones you got her?”

Azula glances over at the fine wooden box, containing a very expensive set of polished throwing knives. “Oh those?” She asks, turning back to Ty Lee with a wicked grin. “No, I’ll just keep them from myself.”

Ty Lee laughs, shoving Azula playfully. “You’re so mean!”

“What?!” Azula asks. “It’s a very nice set.” She remarks with a knowing smile.

“Whatever.” Ty Lee giggles.

Azula smiles, and returns to her previous position further away from Ty Lee. Taking the set of knives, she opens it to make sure all were accounted for. The polished silver was overlaid with a solid base of maroon, a fine black leather string serving as the grip. Humming her approval, Azula closes the box and grabs the roll of dark red wrapping paper.

She hears an abundance of crinkling, but ignores it as she cuts out a proper measurement for Mai’s gift. A few moments later, her ears pick up on a frustrated grunt. Then a sigh, then a whine until finally Azula snaps saying, “What are you doing back there?!”

“It’s not working!” Ty Lee whines, falling onto her back in defeat.

“Fucking Agni.” Azula grunts, getting up to assess the damage done to Ty Lee’s wrapping paper.

There were crinkles all throughout the paper, so they’d have to start over. “Cut out a new sheet, Ty Lee. I’ll help you with this one.”

“Really?!” Ty Lee says, shooting up and immediately grabbing the paper. “Thanks Zula!” 

Rolling her eyes, Azula finally sits down, preferring not to crouch the entire time as Ty Lee cuts out the popper amount of wrapping paper.

“Now, line the box up in the center.” Azula instructs, watching Ty Lee do so. “Okay, fold the first half onto the top as tight as you can. Yes, good, now tape that.”

“Can you hand me a piece of tape?”

Azula is already tearing one off when Ty Lee asks, handing it to the girl and letting her tape that side on. “Do the same to the other side.”

She does so, and soon all that’s left is the two sides.

“This is where I got lost.” Ty Lee frowns.

Azula laughs. “Okay, here,” She takes Ty lee’s hand, and guides it under the top fold. She leaves her thumb out to feel the side. “I want you to fold the side paper in so that it makes a little triangle at the corner like...that.” Azula guides Ty lee’s hand with her own, and Ty Lee watches intently, seeing how the corner folds into a triangle.

“Oh…” Ty Lee mumbles, creasing the two triangles so they stay that way. “So then for the other side I just…”

Ty Lee repeats the action on the opposite fold, making two perfect triangles as Azula’s instructed. She looks at Azula, eyes sparkling. She smiles at Ty lee and nods. “Yes, just like that. Now all you have to do is fold and tape each side shut.

“I got it!” Ty Lee says, grabbing the tape and pre-tearing two pieces of tape off. 

Azula stays, watching the girl finish the box off. When she holds it up for Azula with a toothy smile, Azula softens.

“You’re such a dork.” She laughs, turning to head back to her own wrapping paper.

“Hey!” Ty Lee pouts, grabbing the roll of wrapping paper and whacking Azula in the back of the head. “Take it back!”

Azula glares at the girl. “Did you just hit me?” She accuses, rubbing the back of her head and checking for blood. Luckily, there was none.

Ty Lee points the threatening roll at her with a raised eyebrow. “Wanna find out?”

Azula lets out a low growl. “You’re gonna pay for that.” She warns, standing up, grabbing a separate roll and taking a swing at Ty Lee.

The brunette yelps, deflecting Azula’s attack with her own. Clumsily getting on her feet, she staggers back as Azula gets into an offensive stance. Ty Lee stumbles into her own, and Azula wastes no time in attacking Ty Lee, sending strike after strike, constantly pushing Ty Lee back.

Ty Lee has never been one for weapons, preferring her hands to anything else. Weapons were not her forte, so all she could do was defend herself from Azula’s scarily aggressive attacks.

At some point, Ty Lee’s roll of paper was knocked out of her hand, and she barely has enough time to gasp before she is shoved into the wall, a cylindrical roll of wrapping paper pressed against her throat, and her girlfriend’s face way too close to her own for her not to blush a deep scarlett.

“What do you say?” Azula asks, voice low and almost husky.

“I’m sorry.” Ty Lee whines, admitting defeat.

“Good girl.” Azula says, and kisses her cheek lovingly, then bonks her head with the roll once it’s removed from in front of her neck. “Now get back to wrapping. We have to finish these by today.”

Ty Lee groans, rubbing the top of her head as she sits back down. Azula pays her no mind, merely sitting down in her own space and continuing to wrap her own gifts. As she sulks, she pulls out Zuko’s gift and places it down with a loud thunk.

She wasn’t exactly mad about losing. She was mad at the fact that Azula had the nerve to tease her like that and give her nothing but a kiss on the cheek. It hardly seemed constitutable given the circumstance, so Ty Lee was left wanting more.

After a few minutes, Azula finishes the last of her wrapping and finally notices Ty Lee’s sulking. She eyes the girl for a moment before sighing, getting up and leaning into the girl's ear.

“If you finish within the next 10 minutes, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Azula’s voice was in that very same husky tone as it was before, the one that drove Ty Lee mad with absolute want, but knew it had to be earned. Azula leaves the room without another word, and Ty Lee stares at the presents still left before her for only a second before getting back to work, hands flying faster than ever before.

She finishes with 2 minutes to spare.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ty Lee?” Azula calls out, her voice echoing through the halls of the expansive mansion. She had woken up to the bed empty, which was something that rarely happened anymore, so Azula was wide awake and wondering where her acrobat was.

She gets no response, making a small frown paint her lips as she checks inpassing rooms. Where could she be? She wasn’t in the kitchen for breakfast, or the sitting room. Not in the theater they had in the basement. It was too cold outside to even think about heading out there, so Azula didn’t even throw in that possibility.

“Ty Lee!” Azula repeats, louder this time, her voice booming.

“Azula quiet the fuck down!” Came Zuko’s agitated voice.

Azula snickers at the unintended upside to this little game of hide and seek. She was all for annoying the hell out of her brother. Bonus points if Mai was with him.

But, since it was Christmas Eve, Azula decides to leave him be and continue her search.

At some point, not too much later, she passes by a room. She doesn’t pay too much attention to it, just a quick glance into the guest bedroom that hasn’t been used in years. That is, however, until she sees a familiar ponytail sticking up from behind the high-raised bed.

She stops in her tracks, seeing it sway slightly, and a faint cutting sound can be heard emanating from the room. There’s a faint hum of a Christmas song Azula recognizes from some of their drives.

What was she doing?   
  


Pushing the door open, Azula steps into the room. “Ty Lee, what are you doing in here?”

The brunette yelps, and that ponytail jumps up from it’s spot. “Oh! H-Hey Azula…”

Raising a conspicuous eyebrow, she walks over to the other end of the bed to see what Ty Lee seemed to be so nervous about. Needless to say she was surprised at what she saw.

There on the floor in front of Ty Lee, was an array of several strands of cut out snowflakes. They were all different, to each and their own a unique shape. Azula frowns. “Ty Lee, what is this?”

“I...Uh….” Ty Lee stumbles, looking down at her pile of paper cutouts. Then, a crooked and nervous smile. “...Snowflakes?”

“Why exactly?”

“It’s fun?” Ty Lee says, it coming out as more of a question than a solid answer.

Azula takes a deep breath, crossing her arms. “Okay, and why are you doing it like it’s a sin?”

“Because I know you said not to do anymore decorations but I really wanted to make snowflakes!” Ty Lee vents, the words finally spilling from her mouth and taking Azula off guard at the quickness. “Look! They’re so cute, don’t you think?”

Azula stares at the snowflake Ty Lee had grabbed, noting it’s precise cuts and ragged edges to make the ornamental piece. Honestly, she can’t find it within herself to argue against it. They were basic, but Ty Lee seemed to have put a lot of effort into this, so who was she to put an end to her good spirits?

“Fine, you can make them.” Azula relents. “I don’t see why you had to hide it though. I wouldn’t have shredded them or anything.”

“Yay!” Ty Lee squeals. “Wanna help?”

“No.” Azula blunts, turning to walk out of the room.

“Oh come on!” Ty Lee grunts as she gets up, stopping Azula with a firm grip on her upper arms. “It’ll be fun!”

“This is not what I would call fun.” Azula remarks, looking at the white snowflakes.

Ty Lee pouts at her. “But you’d be doing it with me.”

Azula grins. “You make a good point.”

The brunette is quick to resume her convincing, seeing as she was starting to get somewhere.

“We’d be alone…” She says, voice lowering into a whisper as a smile spreads across those lips. Her hands shift to wrap around Azula’s neck easily. “Secluded…”

“Keep going…” Azula husks, leaning in ever so slightly to draw Ty Lee in further.

“And I really want to spend time with you today.”

Not fair. That is  _ not  _ fair. Azula was not expecting that, if her slightly gaping mouth and shocked eyes are anything to go by. She knew Ty Lee was cheesy but never in her life had she expected it at this level. 

“Wow, sappy much?” Azula teases, recovering from her mild heart attack.

Ty Lee pouts. “It’s true.”

Azula groans. She hates how much of an effect this has on her. She’s never been one to succumb to these stupid little moments but now here she was, on the losing end of this battle. 

Damn it. She’s not even mad about it.

“Okay.” Azula says, laughing a bit.

“Okay?” Ty Lee repeats curiously, but that sparkle is in her eye, a knowing one that can just tell she’s won this round.

“Agni you’re such a dork.” Azula breathes. “Fine, but I’m not doing this all day, you hear?”

Ty Lee holds it back best she can, but the cheers of joy escape her nonetheless. “Oh it’ll be so much fun Zula!”

“Whatever you say, darling.” Azula chuckles, letting Ty Lee drag her to the ground next to the pile of paper. “So, how do I do this exactly?”

“Oh!” Ty Lee exclaims, grabbing an extra pair of scissors and giving Azula a blank sheet of paper. Azula eyes it expectantly, and watches Ty Lee as she grabs her own. “Fold it diagonally like this. Then do it again two more times.”

Azula does as instructed, and ends up with a tiny, compactly folded triangle. “Now what?”

“Now…” Ty Lee drawls, grabbing a pencil and handing it to Azula. “You draw the design you want the snowflake to look like. You can do it anyway you want, doesn’t matter.”

Azula hums, twirling the pencil dazily, thinking of a patter and lightly sketching it onto the triangle. Ty Lee takes a glance and nods. “Yup! That’s good, now just cut it out.”

After it’s done, she unfolds the sheet of paper to reveal what Azula couldn’t shockingly call a fairly good snowflake.

“That’s really good Zula!” Ty Lee praises, and holds up her own. “What about mine?”

Azula smiles, and kisses Ty Lee’s cheek, holding back on pulling away to whisper, “Mine’s better.” in her ear.

Ty Lee gasps, slapping her arm in retaliation. “How rude!”

Azula shrugs. “What can I say? I’m a quick learner.”

“Fine.” Ty Lee huffs, aggressively grabbing another sheet of paper. “I’ll just have to make one better than yours.”

She smirks, grabbing her own and already starting to do the folds from memory. “I’d like to see you try, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone :)


End file.
